Dama na Neve
by KaruHardRocker
Summary: Era inverno, as férias merecidas chegaram. Muitos alunos tinham ido para casa. Mas não meus colegas e eu. Nós, os Marauders, ficamos... E ela também." Primeira que escrevo aqui. PS: RATED T pela linguagem. Sou um escroto falando. Sério.


**Dama na Neve**

**Autor: **KaruHardRocker**  
Beta: **KaruHardRocker & Microsoft Word 2003 (Isso me lembra de instalar o 2007/2010)**  
Sinopse:** "Era inverno, as férias merecidas chegaram. Muitos alunos tinham ido para casa. Mas não meus colegas e eu. Nós, os Marauders, ficamos... E ela, pela primeira vez, também." Primeira oneshot que escrevo.**  
Agradecimentos: **À chuva de verão que caiu e me inspirou a escrever. Aliás, que chuva, heim? Angra que se cuide!

Eu sei que é cedo. Eu sei que eu não deveria estar de pé agora. E sei que você não está nem aí para o que eu estou pensando. Aliás, nem mesmo eu ligo para o que penso. Às vezes eu queria ser como o Wormtail e não pensar em nada além de comida, me casando com um dos elfos da cozinha daqui de Hogwarts.

Enfim, eu sei que deveria ir direto ao ponto. E agora eu vou. Sério. Bom, é semana de natal e eu devo admitir que, para minha tristeza, nunca tinha visto Lily Evans ficar na escola. Ela sempre, – grifem isso – sempre, – melhorou – voltou para casa nessa época do ano. Estranho. Mas vou relevar isso e apenas contar a parte que realmente me interessa: ela ficou nesse Natal.

Meu caso de amor não-tão-correspondido com a Evans é algo que confunde até a mim mesmo. E eu, James Potter, raramente fico confuso. Bom, posso tentar explicar para vocês... É algo assim:

Eu e Padfoot, com onze anos de idade cada um, conseguimos irritá-la profundamente ainda no trem. Isso costumava acontecer com freqüência no segundo ano.

Ela ficou puta comigo no segundo, quando tentei pedir desculpas na aula de poções e derrubei – sem intenção, juro – um pouco de algo gosmento e verde brilhante nos cabelos dela. Como eu saberia que ela gostava deles ruivos, e não verdes fluorescentes?

No terceiro eu costumava brincar de Guerra de Lama e/ou Neve com os Marauders, algo que definitivamente não daria certo se Lily Evans passasse no meio do combate. Resultado: Lama/neve nela e metade de suas roupas.

No quarto ano, eu perguntei, como conseqüência de uma aposta, se ela queria sair comigo. Ela negou, claro, e eu fiquei no pé dela por algum tempo. Hoje eu tenho quase certeza que ela sabia da aposta e, talvez, tenha ficado magoada comigo por chamá-la para sair só por causa disso, o que me remete a teoria de que ela me ama e esconde de todos no âmago de seu ser... Hum... Vou trabalhar mais nessa hipótese.

No quinto ano, ela era monitora e eu – admito, sim... – a chamei para sair pelas disputas que eu Pads fazíamos no ano. Até que, chamá-la para sair se tornou algo viciante e divertido. Remus e Sirius davam dicas para mim antes de chamá-la, ou seja, eu me tornava uma mistura de James "cachorro sem-vergonha de cantadas românticas - Prongs" Potter. Preciso dizer que deu errado? Mas acho que se eu seguisse mais o Remus teria dado certo.

No sexto ano eu me vi perdidamente apaixonado por ela. Descobri na transição do quinto para o sexto ano e, sinceramente, acho que eu não estava muito confiante disso, então apenas continuei como James "tudo aquilo" Potter, até quando tive certeza – no final do ano – e atendi ao pedido dela de não chamá-la mais para sair, ou ficar cantando-a.

E agora, no sétimo ano, eu fui escolhido monitor-chefe ao lado de – adivinhem que monitora-certinha eu tenho como parceira! – Lily Evans. Nós, basicamente, fazemos as rondas juntos, elaboramos reuniões. Tivemos que aprender a conviver. Ela, digo. Quero dizer, no começo era só "POTTER!" para cá, "POTTER!!!" para lá, ou seja, tudo era minha culpa quando os meus queridos amigos faziam. Enfim, agora ela está um pouco mais amiga de nós, Marauders, mas, ainda assim, menos do que eu gostaria. Por exemplo, se ela, Marlene e Mary passassem uma tarde conosco, garanto que eu, Pads e Moony ficaríamos extremamente felizes e até o Sirius seria menos cafajeste.

Enfim, esse é o meu relacionamento com a adorável - somente quando quer - Lily Evans. Mas, bem, acho que isso pode mudar nessas férias.

* * *

Eu nunca gostei de segundas-feiras, mas essa pode ser melhor que o normal. Aliás, já começa bem: sem aulas. É um excelente começo. Agora vou encontrar a ruiva no café da manhã. Ah, o dia vai ser bom hoje... Eu acho.

Vou tomar o café. Aproveitar que meus caros amigos não acordaram e poder sobreviver a mais um café da manhã. Dessa vez sem as piadinhas do Sirius.

Descendo para o salão principal, tive que pegar algumas passagens secretas. Bom, não sei se vocês sabem, mas eu tenho um fã-clube. E as garotas desse fã-clube me irritam. Sério. Eu não quero que elas saibam que eu desci, então não quero pegar as escadas agora e encontrar com uma delas descendo. No salão eu arranjo alguém para sentar. Acho que a Marlene deveria estar lá, já.

Mas não estava. Não, Marlene não estava. Só aí eu me lembrei de que ela tinha voltado para casa. Natal, dã. Eu tenho que começar a escrever em um caderno. Anotações diárias para ler no dia seguinte. Quem sabe assim eu não me esqueça das coisa tão fácil. Se eu me lembrar de ler.

Enfim, sentei sozinho na mesa da Grifinória, recebendo olhares nada discretos de algumas corvinais que cumprimentei com um aceno. Merda! São do fã-clube. E estão vindo para cá. Merda, merda, merda! Eu preferia ter visto um sinistro do que vê-las andando em minha direção.

Sorria, James. Vamos lá. Sorria e coma normalmente. Mastigue, mastigue... Ah, que merda...

"Oi, James..." falou uma das três.

"Olá..." não desvie os olhos da comida. Isso, assim...

"Tudo bem?" perguntou outra.

"Uh-hum." murmurei enfiando mais comida na boca.

Elas estão me encarando. Tenho certeza. É, estão mesmo. Mais um pedaço de torrada garganta abaixo. Hum... Estava boa.

"Bom dia, garotas." Respondi, encarando-as por um instante e saí correndo do salão. Entrei em uma passagem atrás de uma estante qualquer e fiquei ali.

"Essa daqui dá no..." pensei... "Hmm... Gostei..."

Andei um pouco. Encontrei a parede. Peguei a varinha e apontei em um pedaço de pedra qualquer. Abriu e o frio característico tocou meu rosto. Terrenos do castelo. Gostei mesmo.

Caminhar um pouco vai me fazer bem. Aliás, não gostei tanto. Está um pouco frio demais e eu esqueci minhas luvas. Merda! Ah, dane-se. Prefiro perder os dedos a topar com o meu fã-clube. Não quero ser mal-educado. Não ainda. Não nas férias. Não quero, sério. De repente elas avisam as outras, e essas entram no meu quarto e colocam fogo nos meus amados pôsteres? Segundo o que Sirius me contou, elas ameaçaram fazer isso com ele, caso ele não saísse com uma delas que ele não se lembra o nome. Ele nunca lembra o nome. Por isso sequestraram o malão dele no começo desse ano.

Bem, o clima não é dos mais agradáveis, mas a visão compensa tudo isso. A neve forma um carpete no chão. O Salgueiro Lutador que deve estar puto. Bem puto. Andando por aí, até chegar ao lago. Conheço de cor o caminho, não preciso ficar pensando. Era um hábito nós, Marauders, escaparmos por aquela passagem durante as aulas. Os professores ficavam nos procurando até cansarem, aí saíamos de nosso esconderijo.

Eu sabia que o lago estava a alguns passos de mim. E eu queria ter certeza de que não haveria ninguém. Se tivesse, poderia ser incrivelmente problemático: eu, monitor-chefe, descumprindo uma regra. Não que eu não o fizesse, mas agora eu o fazia sorrateiramente. Andei um pouco até ver algo que eu não queria. Sim, alguém estava ali. Não, eu não sabia quem era. Mas, diferentemente do que pensei, não queria que não me visse. Quem quer que fosse.

Medo, receio, chame como quiser, mas eu estava paralisado. A única coisa que eu fiz foi observar a pessoa encostada na árvore, olhando em direção ao lago, ou o que me pareceu... E respirar. Inspira. Expira. Inspira. Expira... Se aproximar. Uma boa idéia. Um passo. Hum... A silhueta ficou mais nítida. Outro passo. É uma garota? Mais um passo... Os cabelos se contrastavam da neve alva pela cor... Ruiva? Ruiva! Ah, não... Ruiva. É, a ruiva. A única ruiva nesse castelo. Lily Evans. Sentada, encostada na árvore. Respirei fundo. Qualquer um, menos ela, seria despreocupante. Ela ou, é claro, as garotas do fã-clube. Enfim, ela era quase tão ruim quanto. Por mais que tivesse desenvolvido uma pequena amizade com ela, não era o suficiente para simplesmente sentar ao lado dela na neve.

Cara, minhas mãos vão ter que ser amputadas se eu não colocar uma luva. Sério. As pontas dos dedos estão ficando dormentes. Não, não estou mudando de assunto, estou constatando um fato. O fato de que amputarei minhas mãos mais tarde... Ouvi dizer que isso é uma punição nos países árabes... Legal, né? Ta bom, eu vou me aproximar mais...

Um passo. Inspira. Expira. Outro passo. Inspira. Expira. Mais um passo. Inspira. Expira... É, claro, agora dá para ter certeza que é a Evans. Mas ela está... Chorando? Eu nunca vi, em seis anos e meio, a forte e imponente Lily "nada me afeta" Evans. Ela deve estar mau mesmo. Ainda bem que eu, James "salvador" Potter, estou aqui. Vamos lá, pernas, parem de tremer e se aproximem da Evans para que ela veja meu rosto e pule de alegria. Ou ódio. Não sei em qual estado mental ela está agora.

- O-olá? - gaguejei. Merda, não devia ter gaguejado. Não mesmo.

Ela se virou de imediato, quase batendo a cabeça no tronco da árvore. Iria ser um estrago e, mais uma vez, seria minha culpa.

- Potter? - ela perguntou para mim, parecendo surpresa.

- Não passamos desse nível, Lily? - eu falei com os olhos suplicantes. Cara de cão sem dono na chuva com todas as pernas amputadas e terrivelmente machucado. Aprendi com o Padfoot.

- James... - ela se corrigiu. Só então notou que estava chorando e secou as lágrimas. Não quer que eu a veja chorar. - O que faz aqui? - a voz saiu tremida.

- Nada que precise ser fiscalizado. Ou muito fora das normas. - ela sorriu um pouco, mas logo esse sorriso desapareceu, me permitindo continuar - A questão agora é: O que **você** faz aqui fora. -

- Nada que te interesse. - retrucou.

- Qual é, Lily... - eu passei as mãos pelo cabelo - Interessa o suficiente para eu estar aqui, nesse frio, prestes a perder os dedos, ao seu lado e te perguntando. Me conte. Não vai doer, vai? - eu falei, mas acho que devo ter errado. ela recomeçou a chorar. Vamos lá... Me aproximei e fiquei em frente a ela, agachado na neve. - O que foi, Lil? -

Eu vi ela suspirar, respirar fundo e tentar se acalmar. Ela encarou o chão e passou a mão coberta por luvas no chão, fazendo um desenho qualquer. Abstrato, possivelmente. as lágrimas ainda escorriam, mas ela parou de soluçar.

- M-meus... - soluçou involuntariamente, derramando mais lágrimas naquela face angelical - Meus pais... - ela respirou fundo mais uma vez e olhou em meus olhos. Ela estava com a dor estampada nos olhos. Doeu em mim. - Foram assassinados... - e permitiu, mais uma vez, a face se contorcer no choro.

O silêncio que se fez só era quebrado pelo choro descompassado dela. Ela tentava murmurar algo, mas tudo o que eu ouvia eram ecos do que ela tinha dito. eu ainda absorvia a informação. Eu desviei o olhar dela para o lago. Cara, os pais da Evans, de quem ela tanto falava e falava com tanto orgulho, foram assassinados. _Death Eaters_, suponho. O silêncio agora foi quebrado pela minha voz. Eu tinha que falar alguma coisa certo?

- Sabe, meus pais morreram também... - eu falei olhando para ela ocasionalmente durante minha fala. - Charlus e Dorea Potter. Ótimas pessoas... Ótimos amigos... Ótimos pais. - eu suspirei, mas sorri ao invés de me debulhar em lágrimas - Sirius me diz que só fica naquela casa pela memória deles, já que eu sou o cara mais chato o universo. - eu ainda sorria - Meu pai foi morreu enquanto combatia treze comensais. Não teve chance. - falei, ela prestando atenção - Minha mãe não suportou a morte dele, ficou doente e acabou por morrer dois meses depois. - eu olhei para ela e a encarei. - Só Sirius, você e eu sabem que eles morreram. eu pedi a Dumbledore que não comentasse. - esse assunto me deixa meio deprimido, mas tenho que mostrar para a Lily que devemos seguir em frente. Como Sirius e eu fizemos.

- Mas a culpa de meus pais terem morrido é minha... - ela falou triste e eu não agüentei. Uma espécie de raiva tomou conta de mim. Não dela, mas daqueles que a fizeram pensar assim.

E eu a abracei. E ela, pela primeira vez, não recuou.

- A culpa não é sua. - eu falei de imediato, ao pé do ouvido dela. - Lily - eu me afastei relutantemente -, por que você acha que atacaram seus pais? - ela iria responder, mas a cortei - Para te fazer desistir. Desistir da magia, do mundo mágico. Fazer com que você se enfiasse em um buraco escuro e nunca mais saísse de lá, com medo deles. Seus pais morreram, sabendo ou não, por uma causa. - eu a olhei nos olhos, as orbes esverdeadas parecendo ficar mais nítidas, menos enevoadas do que estavam antes, pelo choro. - Você vai deixar essa causa se perder, e vai se render à vontade de Voldemort? -

Ela me encarou e eu pude ler em seus olhos o questionamento que ela se fazia: "Quando ele amadureceu assim?". Ela me encarou e meneou a cabeça negativamente e a sua vez, outrora trêmula, agora sólida, falar:

- Não. - ela falou determinada.

E então, eu encerrei:

- Então, Lily, faça desse sacrifício um motivo para viver, não para pensar no quanto a morte é triste. - ela continuou me olhando. Acho que dessa vez ela ficou ligeiramente surpresa. - Bem, eu vou entrar. Se quiser conversar comigo mais tarde, é só falar. - eu me levantei, dando um beijo suave na testa dela e passando ao seu lado.

- James! - ela chamou uns três segundos depois, só seu rosto e parte de seu corpo aparecendo por detrás da árvore. - Obrigada... -

E então eu me lembrei de uma história que minha mãe me contava para dormir. Não me lembro muito bem, mas era algo sobre uma dama... Na neve.

**FIM**

* * *

**Nota do AUTOR**: Primeira vez que eu posto aqui e eu posso ter errado ocasionalmente em alguma coisa, então, bem, me corrijam se o fiz. Sobre a fic, eu achei interessante. Claro que há pontos a se melhorar, mas eu achei que acabou ficando bom. Obrigado por lerem (se leram, claro) e espero que tenham gostado tanto quanto eu gostei de escrever.

Obrigado,  
Karu ~ Hard Rocker

* * *

**Respostas às Reviews:**

**William Daniels ~ White Demon **# Fala, maconheiro! :D Sim, foi seu presente de ano novo. Não sou nem louco de te comprar alguma coisa de Natal, já que, assim que você tocar nele, ele se fará em mil pedaços... Sim, eu paro de te ameaçar de morte. Pelo MSN. Os próximos meios são cartas e e-mails. Valeu por ter lido e gostado! (Único fã? Ou você me acha um bosta, ou é incrivelmente possessivo quanto às minhas fics. Ou os dois. Idiota.)

**luu** # Obrigado! Eu realmente gostei de escrever essa e fico agradecido que tenha gostado de ler.

**Tiif Prongs** # Obrigado! É, eu mesmo senti uma certa pena deles... Essa fic eu já tinha tido idéia há algum tempo atrás, mas só consegui escrever mesmo agora. Ainda tenho mais duas para postar! ^^'

**lelezuda** # Obrigado! Dama na Neve era, ou é, não me dou muito bem com tempo, o título de uma história que minha mãe inventou e contava para mim antes de dormir. Era de uma princesa ruiva que vivia em um castelo, no meio de uma grande e eterna tempestade de neve, sofrendo sempre em silêncio, completamente abandonada. Até que, um dia, apareceu alguém para tirá-la de todo aquele sofrimento. Tinha pensado em fazer maior, mas não consegui pensar em um modo de encaixar tudo em menos de uma semana (prazo mental para postar, senão deletaria. Muita pressão.)


End file.
